


The Beginning of the End

by JustCharlieBruh



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Jace is a bastard man but damn if he isnt hot, Kit is 4'8" amigos, Kit is grumpy but willing, Other, Paris is soft for once wrow, Size Difference, and Jace is like 6'3", and Kit gets lifted like twice but they aren't complaining, both have piercings that I forgot about in the first chapter whoops, nonbinary character- afab, shower...smooching?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCharlieBruh/pseuds/JustCharlieBruh
Summary: Resident Ranger finds out they have feelings for the asshole that's supposed to be dead.Jace Paris is Rat's Sidestep, Kit is mine.





	1. You won't regret it

“You didn’t have to hit so fucking hard,” they snarl out, hands clenching and unclenching from where they fall at their side. The weight of Jace’s arm resting atop their head is annoying, for one, as they peek through black bangs to see that smug bastard grinning down at them. His grin only grows as they snarl in the back of their throat and they try to tell themself that he doesn’t look hot. At all.

They mostly fail.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he purrs, voice dark and patronising as he unlocks the door to his apartment with his free hand, “did you start bruising already?”

They let out another wordless growl, but they quiet down as his arm moves from their head to put a hand to the small of their back. He pushes open the door. His grin has the faintest hints of hunger as he sweeps his free arm out in a grand gesture, key still dangling from his fingertips, “after you, Kitten.”

The doorway itself is dark, looming as Kit eyes it warily. Jace’s hand is molten against their back and they know they wouldn’t be able to run now. Did they even want to run?

They walk in first, letting the darkness wash over them for the split second its there before it’s taken away with a single click. It blinds them a moment and they stumble, catching themself just as Jace’s hand lands on their shoulder. The warmth seeps through their ratty hoodie and they try to hold in their shiver. Showing weakness around Jace is the last thing they want to do after getting their ass beat in a sparring match.

“Cute,” Jace hums out with a smirk as they kick off their shoes, subconsciously straightening out the pair and placing it neatly against the wall.

“Shut up,” is all they say, refusing to look at the taller man as their cheeks turn red. They pad out of the entrance way, taking in their lavish surroundings. The few mirrors they see make them scoff, rolling their eyes as they hear Jace following close behind. “Mirrors everywhere, of course you would.”

“Hey now,” he purrs, sounding closer than he should be. They can’t hide the way they jump as his hand squeezes the back of their neck tightly. “I take you in out the graciousness of my heart and you have the balls to insult my home?”

He squeezes. Their heart stutters a moment, so close to melting in his hand.

“We both know,” they inhale slightly as he moves closer. Hell, he’s so _warm._ “That you didn’t take me home just to check on my ribs.”

“And if I did?” They turn to look at him as best they can, seeing the way his lips curl. He looks far too pleased with himself. 

“I’d call you a liar.” It leaves them more breathlessly than they’d like, but they can’t help liking the way his eyes darken. “And I’d tell you not to worry about it.”

He turns them, so they’re face to face and they have to crane their neck to look up at him, “Now, why would you tell me that?” They exhale shakily as the hand at the back of their neck moves around, enough that he can stroke a thumb against their bottom lip and they feel slightly light-headed. “Don’t want me to worry?”

“Don’t want you to hold back,” they nip at his thumb, his sharp exhale music to their ears. _You hit hard_ , they send through, liking the way he tenses, _but not hard enough._ His eyes widen for a moment before a laugh rumbles through his chest cavity, rumbling against them as he steps closer until there’s no space left between them. “You saying you want me to be a little rougher with you?” Jace leans down as they suck his thumb into their mouth. _I’m saying_ , they send, _that I’m not fragile. I can take what you can give_. They wink, tongue curling around his thumb as his grip tightens a bit. His eyes darken further, watching their mouth intensely as they release the digit with one last flick of the tongue. It’s their turn to grin as they nose against his cheek.

“Think you can handle me?” They whisper, one hand snaking around his neck as the other twines their fingers through his hair. “Or will you buckle under all the pressure?”

A growl is the only warning they get before they’re lifted off their feet and pressed to the closest wall in a frenzy of movement. They’re barely able to wrap jean clad legs around his waist before he steals their lips in a bruising kiss, his arms snaking around them to press fingers against their throat. _I’ll do more than handle you_ , echoes in the back of their head and they swear their blood begins to burn. They bask in it, in the warmth as he coaxes their tongue out to play. And play it does, exploring every inch of his mouth that they can until he begins to push back.

He rolls his hips, making them gasp as they _feel_ him straining against his pants and it’s the opening he needs. They let him dominate them, tilting their head just so as they roll back against him, smirking as they squeeze their legs around his hips to keep him in place. He tries to move, but he can’t. At least, not as much as he’d like to. It doesn’t stop him though; his free hand move down (seeing as his body is enough to pin them to the wall) to squeeze at their ass in retaliation and they move to push him back. For a moment, all that they can hear through the blood rushing through ears is mixed panting before-

Jace groans as they sink their teeth into the side of his neck, rolling their hips at the same time. They can feel themself steadily getting wetter, hissing as he slips his hand under their waistband to press against their core.

“So wet,” he murmurs as their fingers tighten in his hair, “would be so easy to spread your legs,” his fingers press harder and they let a groan rip from their throat as they lick the circle of teeth marks they’ve made, “would make you beg to cum with just my tongue.” His lips brush against their ear and they can practically feel the smugness radiating off of him, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Kitten?”

They shiver. They’d like that, they really would, but they have a different prize in mind tonight. Kit unlatches from his neck, licking at the imprint one last time before they mumble out with a roll of their hips, “I’d much rather you get your dick in me, you prick. ” And they latch onto his ear, nipping at his lobe before whispering, “after all, think on how I’d feel around you, so snug as you open me.” A pulse of desire, strong enough to make them slightly dizzy floods their body and they can’t help the satisfaction they feel at knowing it’s him feeling this, “don’t you want to ruin me, Paris?”

His fingers curl and they arch against him, “quite a compelling argument,” he presses a kiss to their jugular, “why don’t you try asking me nicely, hmm? Calling the guy who’ll be pounding you into the mattress a prick isn’t exactly the best move.”

A sigh slips between their clenched teeth as his hand leaves. They mourn the warmth for a moment, even as his hand slips under their hoodie to draw intricate patterns across their toned stomach. He hums, his nibbling and kissing turning into a full bite on their neck and as they jolt from pleasure, they hiss, “please, Paris, ruin me and make yours.”

He stiffens for just a moment even as they continue to rock their hips before he attacks their neck with even more vigor. _You’re making it hard to stay in control_ , he snarls in their head.

 _So don’t. Ruin me. I asked nicely, didn’t I?_ They send a small sliver of anticipation, to show how much they really want this and as a reward, his hands travel down to their hips, squeezing hard enough to bruise. His tongue presses flat against their pulse and they toss their head back violently enough that their rose hair clip almost falls off. They shudder against him as he sucks and nips and they cling to him like they can barely stay upright.

(They have a feeling that if it weren’t for Jace holding them up, they’d have been a mess on the floor rather than one hanging off his body.)

Kit lets out a content sigh, running their fingers through his hair as his tongue traces out what might be his initials on their skin. They melt against him, riding the way he rocks his hips as they let him feel just how much they want _this_ , how much they want _him_. They can feel him hiss as he grinds down just a bit harder and they let that desire take control. They yank at his hair, forcing him back.

“Bed,” they gasp as his eyes, dark with lust and hunger, pierce into them. His hips slow to only light thrusts, not enough to really bring them any pleasure, as he hums teasingly. His nose bumps against theirs as he laughs, sinful in a way that makes their toes curl in their socks. 

“What’s the magic word?” He whispers against their lips even though he’s already moving to hold them with one hand. The other, Kit finds, is gripping the back of their neck yet again. It squeezes once and they find themselves fully leaning against him, giving in. Their arms drape over his shoulders as they nuzzle against his ear.

“Please,” they breathe, sending a spike of _want_. It seems to be enough as Jace pushes away from the wall, they feel weightless for a moment before gravity sets in. He still holds them like they’re nothing, letting their legs dangle as he tears through the apartment. And by the time they reach the bedroom, Kit has sucked at least three more hickeys onto Jace’s skin where ever they can reach. They’ve gone from lax to clingy, grasping at his shoulders as he squeezes the nape of their neck yet again to stop them from moving so much.

They whine, feeling the hunger he emanates before he tosses them into his oversized bed. They land hard enough to bounce once, twice before settling, catching their breath as they watch him strip. He’s already taken care of his shirt and is in the middle of unbuttoning his pants when they finally remember that, right, they need to undress too before he just rips everything off.

They shimmy off their jeans and underwear, shivering at the slight cold that brushes against their lower half before they shove said clothes off the bed. Jace lets his pants pool around his ankles, his underwear following suit as they whip off their hoodie and tank top. The sports bra they wear goes next, falling into their pile of clothes as they gently remove the rose hairpin and their eyepatch, letting those settle on the mound safely. When they look back, Jace is watching, staring them down like a cat who’s caught the canary as he licks his lips.

“Like what you see,” they can’t help but rasp out, catching their own gaze in the mirror attached to the ceiling and they take a moment to look. Their skin is flushed red, more scars that anything else, but they suppose they still look alright. Their hair, short as it is, is mussed up and sticking everywhere as they gently trace kiss-bruised lips with an index finger. All in all, they look _good_.

The mattress creaks a moment as Jace climbs up to join them and they watch, mesmerized as he practically covers them with his own body. They look so small against him as he grins in their peripheral, their hand settling between his shoulder blades. He barks out a laugh, “it seems you certainly do.”

“Of course,” they turn to him, “hard not to think you’re not bad looking when a narcissist takes you to bed.” It earns them a pinch to their hip and a nip to their jaw, warnings as he teases them. His hands move, engulf their hips and it’s then they realize just how big he is compared to them. For a moment, they wonder if he’ll even fit before they dismiss it.

They’ll make him fit, damnit.

Kit licks their lips, their free hand finding purchase in blanket under them as he ruts against them, bumping and rubbing against their clit in a way that doesn’t fully satisfy them. They hiss, pouting up at him, _I already asked you to ruin me, what more do you want?_

He laughs, sin incarnate as he grinds down just a bit rougher before letting go with one hand to fluidly open a drawer and pluck out a little travel-size container full of what looks like lube. They raise an eyebrow before he sends over a _I don’t want to hear about any whining of me being too big for you, should be enough to make sure this all goes smoothly seeing how wet you still are_. They snort, rolling their eyes before jumping as he presses kisses to their neck while he sinks two fingers into their core. His other hand, slick with lube, strokes himself between their legs, the skin glistening in the soft light as he curls his fingers just so inside of them. Their body jolts as they swallow down a whimper.

They lose track of time as he practically plays with their body, curling his fingers every so often, but backing off when they get too close to the edge. By the time Jace feels sufficiently lubed, there are tears already gathering at the corner of their eyes as their mouth twists in frustration. Kit can see how his mouth curls up in satisfaction, his smugness somehow not enough of a turn-off as they lift their hips towards him, wet and wanting. He chuckles, sucking another harsh kiss to their jawline before pressing against their core. They inhale, taking a deep breath before exhaling as he finally pushes in.

When he finally bottoms out, they both let out a low groan that almost harmonizes. They squirm for a moment under him, closing their eyes as he practically presses them into the mattress. The warmth is addicting as they press chest to chest, wrapping their arms around Jace’s torso as best they can. _So big_ , they broadcast, knowing that if Jace’s ego swells, he’ll fuck them harder. It seems to work as his grin grows wider; they press kisses to the cut of his jaw, _move already_.

He responds with a quick snap of his hips, hard enough to jolt them, but they can only shift against him as they nip at his pulse point. They take a moment to scratch down his back and he rewards them with an almost punishing set of thrusts, hard enough that they know their hips will ache after. Kit only wraps their legs around his hips, feet digging into the small of his back to keep him close as he practically begins pounding them into the mattress. They do the best to time the rolling of their hips, stuttering once or twice as he ruins them just as they asked him to. _What’s wrong_ , he sneers inside their head, _I thought you could handle this_ , _handle what I could give you._ The only way they feel like they can respond is to pull him into the pleasure that they drown in and the way he thrusts just that tiny bit harder has them throwing their head back.

Everything gets a bit harsher. They scratch harder as he bites down on the junction where their neck meets the shoulder hard enough to draw blood and a gasp leaves them. The tension in their lower half begins to build, as Jace’s hands begin to wander. His hands are brands upon their skin, warmth left in its trails as he presses slightly bloody kisses over their chest. The slightly gentle actions confuse them for a moment before he draws one of their nipples into his mouth, watching them with hungry eyes as he pinches the other slightly harsher than they’d like. It adds to the pleasure, Kit has to admit as they arch against his body. He sucks harshly, holding them down as they squirm, their nails digging crescents into his skin.

“Glad to see you’re having fun,” he rasps, letting out a short laugh that into a moan slipping through gritted teeth as Kit moves to scratch down his back and bite into his shoulder to stifle a moan. They kiss up his neck, introducing teeth every now and then just to feel the spike in pleasure as their minds intertwine together. They spasm, so close to the edge that a high-pitched keen leaves them as he reaches between their bodies to press against their clit and they gasp. The tension inside them pops, eyes fluttering shut as they let go and Jace grunts. He sends it through, the feeling of how tightly they clench around him and they melt into his bed even as he continues fucking into them harshly. They’re still blissfully floating, not feeling over sensitive yet and they only hold him close as he focuses more on his own pleasure.

When he finally comes, they make a soft noise as they’re filled up. They blearily blink up at him as he slips out, wincing at the soreness between their legs. Their body aches pleasantly, looking thoroughly debauched as they stare back up at the mirror. Jace falls to the side, thankfully not crushing them under his weight even if his warmth is so addicting. The bed bounces a bit with his movement as they trail their eyes down their own body through the mirror. His hand is still so large upon their skin, resting just barely on their stomach. They’re covered in bites and his cum and recognizing that seems to spark something in their bedmate as he moves close enough to trace their inner thighs. They aim a hooded eye his way, smirking, “got any cigs on you? I’m afraid mine were crushed while we had our foreplay in your hallway.”

He snorts. “Cigarettes aren’t for me,” he smirk back, “I do have lollipops if you want ‘em. Could curb such a-” and he pauses to stretch, groaning as they hear a few things in his back pop. He turns back to them, still smirking, “-nasty habit if you’d like to try it out." 

They return their gaze to the ceiling, ignoring his mental whispers of _You know you want to_ as they close their eyes for a moment. Kit takes a deep breath, opening their eyes to grin crookedly at him, “sure, why not, but first,” they sit up. Their body pulses in a few places, “I need to use that shower of yours, can’t walk around and ruin one of my few good jeans left.”

They stretch where they sit, letting the tension leave them as they slide Jace’s hand off their body. They miss the warmth already, but mentally shake themselves. Getting attached like this to someone like Jace would never end well for them. So they stand alone on shaky legs, nose scrunching slightly as they begin to feel his cum slither down their legs. Kit can feel the weight of his gaze on them, as they slowly make their way to the attached bathroom. They’re able to get to the door when he finally speaks, “who said you were allowed to use my shower?”

“You took too long to answer, so I’m using it anyways,” Kit turns to look at him with their lone eye, making sure to turn up the mischief as they grin at him, “if you feel like I’m up to no good, you can always join me, Paris.”

They only wink at him before slipping inside and shutting the door, leaving it unlocked. They can’t help a growing smile as they hear the bed squeak with his shifting weight and the sound of his feet hitting the floor.


	2. A Pillar of Pride that I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter, shower chapter. It's soft and there's no actual sin seen, even if it's heavily implied.

The tile is cool against their feet, not enough to sap their strength, but enough to make them a bit uncomfortable. The bathroom itself is large enough to be a small room, floor-to-ceiling mirrors on either side of a shower large enough to hold at least two to three people. To Kit’s left sits a tub, most likely made or marble while on the right stands the bowl sink affixed to a dark granite counter, seeming made of the same marble as the tub. They slink past the dark centerpiece, a circular ottoman almost black in color but looking comfortable enough that they remind themself to try it after their shower. Right. The shower. Large with glass walls, they peer inside without really entering and they already know the controls will confuse them. For a moment, they wonder if they have enough time to struggle with the lace of their corset piercing, but they know that it’d only end in them looking like a fool. They swallow nervously for a moment, knowing that Jace isn’t far behind and while they’d love to mess with him again, his cum is starting to dry and tack on their legs and it’s getting annoying. So they step in, staring listlessly at the knobs atop one another.

 

Kit squints, the engravings slightly dull in the dim light and they curse under their breath. Couldn’t the bastard have something normal in his damn apartment for once? Far too focused on trying to figure out how exactly turn on the shower, they only realize that they’re not alone when a familiar arm wraps around their waist, pulling them back against a strong chest as the other fiddles with the knobs flawlessly to bring the shower to life and spray cold water right on top of them. They squeak and sputter in shock, legs kicking in the air as Jace lifts them off and as they wipe the water from their eyes, they tilt back to see him grinning. He looks far too hungry for their liking and a small piece of them wonders if they’ll ever get a chance to clean up. They shiver against him, trying to leech his warmth as the ice cold water beats down upon them.

 

His grin only grows, “can’t get enough of me, can you?”   
  
They scoff in the back of their throat, sending over an _As if_ while they continue to shake. The slowly dripping water down their neck reminds them of why they stalled over getting in in the first place. A cold hand reaches to the nape of their neck as they look at the far wall of the shower and they inhale, trying to draw courage. They mumble at first, speaking softer than they mean to and it only causes the taller man to lift them, the corset piercing most definitely pressing against his skin as they’re dragged up his front. He pauses. They feel the way his chin dips to look down and they clear their throat, flushing from their shoulders to the tips of their ears, “this is a bit embarrassing, but as I was asking...Could you unlace it before I get any wetter? I’d rather the lace stay dry as much as possible.”

 

Vulnerable in a way they don’t know how to explain or why they’re even feeling such a way, they unwind their arms from around him to wrap around their front. The water is still chilly, colder than they’d like, but they’re far too focused on the heavy silence that seems to settle around them. As it drags on, their shoulders touch their ears and they blurt out, “if you don’t want to, that’s fine, I was just- It’s okay, I can do it myself-”

 

His harsh exhale against their neck stops them, the soft brush of his lips against their scars causing them to do a mental double take. They freeze, body seizing a moment. Kit feels like they can barely breathe, the kiss more of a shock to their system than the ice cold water sapping their strength. He lowers them, pressing a kiss to the bite mark on their shoulder as their feet once again touch the shower floor. “I can do it,” he’s barely audible over the water, but his fingers are swift as they gently undo the knot of the bow resting on their back. The lace itself loosens up and they sigh, letting their shoulders fall slack. His hand rests against their stomach, keeping them out of the full spray of water as he carefully unlaces them. Each time the lace falls through, he pairs it with a kiss, lips brushing against the rings in such a way that they’re not sure if they’re shivering from the cold anymore. He definitely takes his time, letting them feel each gentle tug of the ring with his tongue and when he can bend no further, they expect him to stop then and there. But he doesn’t. Instead, as they grow light headed with desire, he _kneels_ to press kisses where he can reach. His free hand is a brand upon their skin and the only way they can really anchor themself as he sucks a hickey in the center of the small of their back.

 

It feels like an eternity when he finally gets the last of it free, brushing his lips against the nape of their neck once again in his own way of saying he’s finished. And then his hands leave them and without him, they stumble against the wall— they can feel the heat emanating from their face and they rub at their face with their hands for a second, hoping that the too cold water will do something to get rid of the blush. They shudder where they lean against the glass, the cool air and water mixing into something familiar, something unbearable. Shaking their head to leave that particularly horrible memory, they’re unprepared for warm fingers to grasp around their upper arm and yank—

 

Kit almost slips, falling against Jace’s chest with another squeak they refuse to acknowledge they’ve made. When they gather enough courage to stare up at him, his grin has grown a little bit fond (or at least they think it does), his eyes still hungry, but not as intense. He lifts them again one-handedly with an ease that definitely doesn’t make them feel weak at the knees, his arm a steady anchor under their armpits as they scrabble to find a hold on his body. They quiver at the contrast in temperature, too cold to care about being too close as they bury their face in the side of his neck and send over _I’m cold, Paris_.

 

He clicks his tongue, most likely chiding their impatience even as he sends over his amusement at their whining. Out of the corner of their good eye, they see him fiddle with the knobs they still don’t really understand how to use before he backs off. And then his arm settles around their shoulders, his hand so large over their back as his fingers fan out over their skin. They can feel his grin against their shoulder as he plants another kiss there. “So cold,” and the words practically rumble through his chest into theirs, they can feel the way he breathes. Something about this is far too intimate for Kit’s liking, far too close to actually liking him, but they’re too drained to fight against it. They press a kiss to his neck where a ring of teeth marks stand out against tanned skin and they can feel the imprint of his teeth on the edge of their shoulder. He pulls away, eyes glimmering with mischief as he stares them down, “let’s warm you up, shall we?”

 

He steps carefully around the spray of the water, the glass turning opaque with the steam as he moves to grab the detachable nozzle they overlooked earlier. His grip still secure and keeping them up, they jolt in his hold as warm water jets out and hits them in the back. They’re not sure if they made a noise, distracted by the way his laugh rumbles through their own chest. He presses an almost apologetic kiss to their temple, moving the nozzle in slow circles as he soothes them with his quiet reassurances and his _I’ve got you, won’t you let me make you feel good?_ It’s distracting to say the least as warm water slides over sore muscle and they find themselves going limp yet again in his grasp. Despite knowing they shouldn’t, in this moment they wholeheartedly trust him to keep them warm and they send it through.

 

Whether it’s the trust or the willingness to fully bare themself under him, Kit is hit back with such a strong wave of desire that they grip him just a bit tighter. And they can feel it, not just in their head, but against them as well. His arousal pokes at them, popping up between their thighs as if asking for attention and it reminds them just how sore they still feel.

 

So Kit presses a chaste, apologetic kiss to his lips, still wanting but not yet ready for another round and feeling just the slightest bit guilty that he won’t get to fill them up again. He hums, the sound vibrating against their lips as he steals another chaste kiss, not slipping in tongue like they thought he would. It throws them off for a moment; they send their confusion through the bond at his lack of roughness. He pulls back just so they can see him roll his eyes and something small and almost fond settles in their sternum before he leans back in. Another he takes, this time nipping at their bottom lip and everything clicks into place, even as he almost smothers them with it before setting them back on their very unsteady feet.

 

They settle their confusion, pushing it aside as they let him wash away the sweat and grime, almost hypnotized as they watch his cum swirl down the drain. His fingers brush against their neck and they jolt, looking up at him as he puts the nozzle back and guides them into the spray of the showerhead. A gasp slips through their lips, the steady stream a shock at first before their muscles begin to relax with the combination of the warm water and his hands slowly rubbing their tension away.

 

When he finishes and they are putty yet again in his hands, they find that they’ve closed their eyes without really meaning to. They focus in on how his hands and the water are a perfect combination to relax them, absentmindedly pressing a kiss to his chest in their daze. His fingers scratch into their scalp and they can’t help it, they moan loud enough to bounce of the glass walls. If they weren’t already so red, they’re sure they would have blushed heavily, but as relaxed as they are now, Kit could honestly care less.

 

They send their desire through the bond and can feel the amusement radiating off him. Would be able to feel it still even if they weren’t a telepath. “I’m never going to fully shower at this point,” they press a kiss to his chest, feeling the way he breathes, “am I?”

 

“Why not have a little fun first,” and they can feel how he purrs under their lips, how his hands traverse the plains of their body, leaving fire it their wake. He lifts them so easily that they lose themself in thoughts of how he could carry them all day and they’d be fine with it. Their legs wrap around his waist, their arms around his neck. The actions are almost automatic, being done without a second thought as they nip at his jaw. He nips at their ear, his voice echoing in their head, _let’s not be so rude, hmm?_

 

 _Rude? I thought you said you wanted to play,_ they pull back to challenge him directly, _let’s play, Mr. Paris, or are you too tuckered out_? That earns them a well-deserved sneer before he smothers them in a kiss. His hips grind harshly against them, the arms holding them up feeling more like a cage of warmth as they’re pressed together with no space left between them.

 

A nip to their bottom lip has them gasping, the perfect opportunity for him to slip his tongue in and they let it all go to focus on this moment. His warmth, his strength. Their heart thuds painfully in their chest. _Oh no_ , they think, hiding it in the darkest parts of themself where they hope he’ll never be able to find it. And as he floods them with what must be false adoration and praise, they let themself fall into it. To believe for just a moment that they’re actually worthy of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is messy, I apologize, I'm doing this all from my phone! This feels more like an epilogue, but I did promise Rat three more chapters :^]

**Author's Note:**

> Rat, this is your fault. (Also this might be a bit messy bc I'm on my phone, but as the chapters come in, I'll tag accordingly)


End file.
